


And They Ran

by JET_Playin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Harry has just returned from a month long trip for work and Draco can't wait to get his hands on him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	And They Ran

“Shit, Harry!” Draco laughed, clinging to broad shoulders when Harry stumbled into him, knocking over a group of mops with a clatter. “Watch it, you're going to get us caught!” He decided it was best to ignore how loud he likely was. Clearly, Potter was the problem here. 

“S’at right?” Harry muttered. Bending forward, he slid his tongue over the sensitive skin of Draco's neck, biting down on the muscle there. One hand snaked up to wrap itself in his hair and tugged, tipping Draco's head back, baring his throat to teeth and tongue. 

Draco hissed, a jolt of desire zinging through him. Fuck, it had been too long. Harry was just back from MACUSA, had been in England for almost a week, but they hadn't found time for this. Until now. 

Beyond the closed doors of the broom cupboard they occupied, the ministry's Yule Ball was still going strong. It was well past midnight when Draco finally managed to lure Harry away, giving his fans an excuse about forensic potions and a case Harry had solved two weeks earlier. 

Now, adequately alone, with enough time and privacy to take his fill — if not the comfort of their bed — he moaned, long and low in his throat. Harry's hand found its way under his robes and into his trousers, cutting the sound off on a gasp as it wrapped tightly around his cock. Bucking his hips into Harry's fist, he shrugged his shoulders, trying to dislodge the hungry mouth still devouring him. 

“Fuck, you're going to leave a mark,” he admonished. 

Finally resorting to violence, he tangled both hands in dark curls and twisted, hard. Harry gasped, removing his lips from the bruised flesh, only to suck Draco's lips between his. The taste of expensive champagne and canapés and Draco's own flesh lingered on Harry's lips, on his tongue, mingling with the heady aroma of man. Giddy with it, Draco clung to him, using his grasp in that wild mane to angle the kiss, to deepen it. 

“God,” Harry groaned, pulling away to nibble kisses along Draco's jaw. “I can't believe how much those people talk! You were all I could think of. I've been picturing how you look right now all night,” he murmured, tugging Draco's earlobe between his teeth, his hand working in slow, agonizing sweeps. “Your hair all mussed, whimpering like a fucking puppy. Getting you out these ridiculous robes and fucking you senseless for a week.”

“I-it's your own fault,” Draco panted. Untangling his hands, he skimmed them over Harry's chest, under the open folds of his dress robes and the shirt beneath. “You could have gotten away from them, yourself. But I know how much you love the attention.”

“I love when you drag me away,” Harry corrected, shifting so he could meet Draco's eyes. His own shone with a playful gleam, equal parts mischief and affection. 

“That too,” he conceded, breathlessly. “For the attention.”

Harry's face split in a lopsided grin and he squeezed the cock in his fist with a wink. “Whatever would I do without you?” 

Draco laughed, finally reaching down to push his robes aside and undo the clasp on his trousers. It wasn't exactly easy with Harry's hand still down the front, but he managed. His eyes locked on Harry's, he smirked, slowly pushing the soft material over his hips and exposing the reddened, leaking glans peeking between Harry's damp fingers, then reached for the flies of Harry's denims. 

“Well,” he whispered, batting his eyelashes and affecting a delicate pout. “You likely wouldn't be sucking my cock in a ministry broom cupboard…”

Harry's grin widened and he promptly sank to his knees, raking blunt fingernails along the exposed flesh of Draco's chest and hips. Slowly, he dragged the trousers down further before twisting the material in his fists. The sudden pressure had Draco's knees buckling, pushing the head of his cock against Harry's cheek and forcing his shoulders against the wall, behind him.

Harry turned his head, laughing, and laved the throbbing muscle, from root to tip, before engulfing half of the length at once. Suppressing a gasp, Draco watched his head bobbing indecently as Harry's tongue stroked the vein on the underside of his cock, sending a shudder through him. He lifted his hands, slipped his fingers through the black, silken strands, and Harry lifted his gaze. Lust blown pupils nearly blotted out the slim ring of emerald and Draco's breath caught at the smoldering desire reflected back at him. 

“Fuck!” he cried, letting his head drop against the wall behind him. His hands flexed involuntarily in Harry's hair, jerking him closer. Harry chuckled around his cock, the sound vibrating up to pool at the base of his spine. “That fucking mouth, Potter. So glad you found a better use for i—  _ ahhh _ !”

Draco's eyes squeezed shut against the pressure rising in his groin. He tried tugging Harry away, wanting to draw out the feeling, but his hands wouldn't cooperate. Instead of pulling, they grasped him tighter, forcing his mouth down another inch over the pulsating length. 

Harry went willingly, stretching his jaw around him and flattening his tongue to accommodate the intrusion. When his nose was buried in the pale curls at the base of Draco's cock, he swallowed, sucking the head into his throat, and groaned. 

Draco couldn't fight it any longer. A whine began, escaping through his nose and breaking the relative quiet of the cupboard. His back arched, his toes curled, and he came, exploding into the velvet vise that clamped around him. Harry held himself still, allowing Draco's hips to pump in and out, his cock to slide against his tongue, as Draco rode it out.

When his hips finally stilled, Draco slumped back, his limbs weak. He whimpered when Harry sucked his way up and off of his cock, releasing him with an obscene pop. Licking his lips, Harry stood, sweeping forward to capture Draco's lips, still slackened in a blissful expression as he dragged in gasping breaths. 

“Damn it,” he admonished when Harry finally released him. “Have you no patience?” 

“What?” Harry laughed. “You think this is over? I haven't had you in more than a month.” Gripping Draco's hips, he dragged the rough fabric of his denims across Draco's overly sensitive cock, ripping a gasp from him. “Let's get out of here, yeah?” 

“Brilliant.” Bending, Draco pulled his trousers back into place, fastening them as he eyed Harry. “Are we still on for Saturday?”

“‘Course,” Harry grinned. “What else would I be doing? I'll collect Teddy, this week.” He finished buttoning his shirt, but left his robes open when he held his hand out. “Ready?” 

Accepting the hand, Draco linked his fingers through Harry's, rising on his toes to press a lingering kiss to his lips. He pulled away, laughing at the dazed look in Harry's eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered, then opened the door and sprinted from the broom cupboard. Harry's hand still linked with his, the golden band on his third finger glinting in the low light of the ministry's atrium, they ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️ Remember, kudos are love and comments validate my existence 😘


End file.
